This invention relates to an improvement in a normally-open inertia sensing switch, especially for use in a vehicle safety system.
For example, the inertia sensing switch according to the present invention may be mounted in the vicinity of a vehicle bumber as a bumper sensor or on the vehicle floor as a floor sensor for use in a gas bag device.